ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green and his flytrap teeth are black. In Omniverse, Wildvine regains the color of the 10-year-old Wildvine. He now has only 4 legs instead of 5. Wildvine no longer has the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. His flytrap teeth are the same color as his 10-year-old self. 16-year-old Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt, while 11-year-old Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Wildvine has an appearance like 16-year-old Ben, but he has a pale brown tint to him, and a red eye. He wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Wildvine Flors Verdance.png|10 year old Wildvine in the original series Wildvine 11.png|11 year old Wildvine in Omniverse Wildvine_UA_mejor_imagen.PNG|16 year old Wildvine in Ultimate Alien negative_wildvine.png|Albedo as Wildvine Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. Wildvine is capable of quickly digging underground. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases such as a flame retardant. Weaknesses Wildvine requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this weakness. Like all plants, Wildvine will burn if set on fire. History Ben 10 *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, **Wildvine battled Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, **Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, **Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, **Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, **Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, **Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. Ultimate Alien *In The Forge of Creation, **Wildvine was mentioned by Young Stinkfly. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Wildvine was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Wildvine returned to Omniverse in Outbreak: **Wildvine battled Rook in a training battle. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Wildvine trapped Rook, Argit, Fistina and Solid Plugg with his vines. **Negative Wildvine defeated Inspector 13. By 11 year old Ben *In Ben Again, **Wildvine battled Eon. *In Evil's Encore, **Wildvine was used to help get through the Plumber Base that was being controlled by Dr. Animo. Appearances Naming and Translations Video Games VineandMax.png|Wildvine in Protector of Earth Wildvine_VG_pose.jpg|Wildvine in Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Derrick J Wyatt confirmed that Wildvine appears in this game (Not on DS and 3DS).http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357501526459042277 Punch Time Explosion XL Wildvine is one of the aliens used by 10 year old Ben. Trivia *Myaxx is the one who obtained the Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine. *In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of The Omnitrix. *In the original series and Ultimate Alien, Wildvine had five legs, but in Omniverse he has four. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Elastic Aliens